Leven Thumps
Leven Thumps is a human offing, the Want, which means he has many exiting powers. He has a white streak in his hair but no one knows why. Leven is the main protagonist of the series. He saves the dreams of mankind in both Reality and Foo. Before he became the Want, he had the one power to look into the future to change the present while his eyes burn gold. He helped restore the dreams of mankind after defeating Sabine and entering Foo to help restore it. His father came from Foo, but his mother Maria Thumps died giving birth, leaving Leven to his mother's half-sister, Addy Graph, and her husband Terry in Burnt Culvert, Oklahoma. He was treated horribly by them, forced to do their bidding and sleeping on a too-small bed on the porch of their trailer home. It is made known in the fifth book that Obert Skye found a copy of Leven's birth certificate, stating his name is E. Leven Thumps. He assumes the name stands for Elton, but it is interesting to know that it took Leven ''eleven ''hits to chop down the oldest tree in Foo on the island of Alder. We have no idea why the man who wrote it shortened Elton to E. Is this a coincidence? Or one of fate's little jokes? Journey to Foo Out on the porch one night, Leven woke up to find one of Sabine's Shadows and left to tell his aunt about it, but it disappeared before his aunt could see it. He heard a small scratching noise beneath his bed, and finally looked under to find a pair of eyes belonging to Clover Ernest, his sycophant. Clover tells Leven that they will soon go on a journey but purposely leaves out where. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming about a girl. When to kids at school Brick and Glen approached him the next day, he, not knowing he did so, manipulated the future to make lightening chase them. Leven asked Clover how, and Clover realized that Leven is an offing, and explained what an offing was. One day, when he was at school, he saw a girl walking toward him, the exact same girl from his dream. Her name was Winter Frore, a thirteen-year-old girl. Brick and Glen start taunting Leven and Winter. Then, Winter gets angry and starts the commotion. Leven's Appearance Leven has spaghetti hair with a streak of marinara sauce in it (Skunk streaks happen when a person is very afraid or nervous.) One day, when Leven was four, he was crying a lot. Terry couldn't stand it, and told Leven a story about a boy who cried too much and got eaten by a monster. This only made Leven cry more. Clover materialized, intending to comfort Leven, but only manages to scare him, causing Leven's skunk streak. This white hair has earned Leven the nickname "Skunk" at school. Leven has dark brown eyes that turn gold whenever his gift kicks in. Special Gift Leven has the ability to see and manipulate the future as well as learn other gifts. Whenever he does this, his eyes burn gold, which means his gift kicks in. Also, being the Want he has all twelve gifts that usually are given one gift per nit to every nit in Foo. Category:Characters Category:Main character Category:Want